jovisfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the World
The history of the world, by convention, is Pretani-Alban history, from the first appearance of the Pretani and Alban to the present. Pretani-Alban history in the Old World has been known to be riddled with warfare, chaos, and bloodshed. Since the first establishment of the Pretani Kingdoms, the world has been in a constant state of warfare. In Pretani, Alba, and Rio, the idea of "world history" actually refers most commonly to the history of what explorer Captain Alexander Jenkins dubbed the "Old World." __TOC__ Uncivilized Age (Unknown - 500 B.Y.C.) Previous to the Age of Lords, no information exists on life or politics of Pretani. Any information pertaining to this time period is confined to legends and myths of an old empire from across the sea (now thought to be the Great Channel Passage). Dark Ages (500 B.Y.C. - 1420 Y.C.) Though very little information has been found regarding the origins of the Alban or Pretani people, ancient documents found in the private libraries of the Royal Family seem to indicate that if any civilization had predated the Pretani, it had fallen around the year 500 BYC, a year which the documents in question refer to as the "Year of Darkness." The sentiment is understandable, of course, given the alleged fall of what sounded like an expansive civilization. Regardless of sentiments, however, it is nonetheless clear that something went wrong in 500 BYC, as the next couple of centennials, as recorded by sporadic evidence throughout the United Kingdoms, were marred by constant warfare amongst millions of different factions. This state of affairs continued until the first of the major Pretani city-states, Deios (modern-day Ricsburg), was founded in 150 BYC. Fifty years later, it produced one of its most famous sons, Justinian I, called The Progenitor. From 82 BYC to 79 BYC, Deian forces were constantly on the march, conquering much of the area around the Cross River, the largest, both in length and width, river in the area and which Justinian's capital itself nestled in its midst. A year later, after suffering from a debilitating disease, Justinian I recovered, and in that year founded the Church of Deism in thanks to the deity he had prayed to in the delirium of his last fever. Deian offensives throughout the modern day province of Deios would continue, under the blood-red banners of Deism, until 60 BYC. Elsewhere, similar developments were occurring. In 70 BYC, spurred on by the Deian conquests, thousands of refugees fled north from Justinian's armies into neighbouring fiefdoms. Constantly on the move in order to avoid Justinian's armies, these refugees went as far north as modern-day Vena, where they finally decided to hold their ground and so founded the city of Sanctuary in that same year. Even further north, in 74 BYC, the Elber Age of Lords (1420 Y.C. - 1795 Y.C.) Before Unification, Pretani used to be a broken island ruled by a conglomeration of regional lords. Though no specific year is attributed to the beginning of the Age of Lords, the common year associated with it is 1420 Y.C. Due to the enormous amounts of lords and private holdings, an almost unbroken time of warfare existed, with rarely a month or so of peace existing between any two factions. However, by the year 1634, after nearly 214 years of warfare, the first of seven major factions rose from the fighting. Based in the ancient city of Deios (Modern-Day Ricsburg), Lord Justinian V ruled over an enormously important location along the Cross River, as the majority of the agricultural output in the south originated from there. By the end of the century, however, several more factions had sprung up and proven their worth, including the stalwart Saxe, the mercantile and professional Windsors, and the defiant Vena. By the mid-18th century, however, several more prominent factions arose from the northern infighting, bringing to the light the Everetts, Halifax, and Lawrences. The three centuries of infighting left the southern portion of the island marred with violence and bitterness, while the northern developed in a different direction. Swayed by the religious speeches of Pedro I, the highly superstitious Albans fought each other for over a hundred years until, in 1652 Y.C., the religious forces of the Holy Regency, as the organized religious fanatics called themselves, finally crushed the remaining "heretical" groups at the Battle of Hammond. By the time of the Age of Union, then, the Albans were becoming a significant threat to the southern portion of the island, whom the fanatical northerners saw as heretics. It was this growing threat, as well as the climactic Battle of the Seven Thrones on Tercia 3, 1795, that led to the rise of Lord Jacob II of Windsor, who would be instrumental in negotiating the Union of the Seven Thrones. Age of Union (1795 Y.C. - 1805 Y.C.) After the climatic Battle of the Seven Thrones, the Union Movement, already well-entrenched throughout the villages and cities of the southern half of the island, began to gain momentum, now under the open patronage of Lord Jacob II of Windsor, who, having seen his father killed at the Plains of War, as the battlefield had become known, and recognizing the Alban threat for what it was, decided to throw his weight behind the Unionists. The fighting, however, did not end, even during the time of the negotiations. Each side, including Jacob, saw battle as a way to further their leverage in the negotiations, and so the Union Conferences lasted a full two years before a cease-fire was agreed upon. By the year 1799, however, the final negotiations were completed, and the Succession Plan proposed by Jacob II was adopted. The Union, however, did not happen immediately. In 1801, the Lawrences suddenly protested the plan, due in part to the rise of the unpopular Lawrentian lord, Peter V, and even threatened to pull out unless new demands on their part were met. The crisis was averted, however, by the fact that Peter was assassinated in that same year. Pretani Golden Age (1805 Y.C. - 2140 Y.C.) Age of Revolution (2140 Y.C. - 2166 Y.C.) Age of War (2166 Y.C. - Present)